The SUPER HYPER FANGIRL SHOW!
by JayceeJayKay
Summary: Have you ever wonder what I would be like to have a talk show just for your Fav anime Characters? Well, this is it! My friends and have taken on the task of talk show host to the anime stars! Enjoy!
1. SHFS 1

The SUPER HYPER FANGIRL SHOW!!!!!!

ME: HELLOOOOOOO, peoples! I'm Anko and this is the... SUPER HYPER FANGIRL SHOW!! My first guest is GAA-CHAN!!

Me: Gaa-Chan,

-Are you really in love with Lee-Kun?

-If not, whom do you like?

-Do you or did you ever have any friends at all?

Gaara: 1st of all, DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME GAA-CHAN EVER AGAIN, EVER!!! IF YOU DO, I'LL KILL YOU!!!

ME: starts to cry

Gaara: No and I never will. No one in this whole wide world. No.

ME: Can I be your friend?

Gaara: NO!

Okay then! Next Victim!!!!

ME: Shika-Chan,

-How'd you get so smart?

-Will you every hook up with Temari or Ino?

-Can you do my homework?

Shikamaru: My name is S-H-I-K-A-M-A-R-U! Shikamaru, NOT "Shika-Chan"! No, I never will. Girls are troublesome. No I wouldn't do your homework. I don't even do my own.

Keep'em Comin'!!

ME: Kaka-Chan

-What's the real deal with you and Iruka?

-What exactly is "Icha-Icha Paradise" about?

-Why do you wear a mask?

Kakashi: what's up with you and the whole "Gaa-Chan, Shika-Chan and stuff?

ME: I think its KAWAII!!! . AND ONLY I ASK THE QUESTIONS!!!

Kakashi: Okay then. Iruka's just my friend.

ME: THAT YOU TOTALLY YAOI WITH, RIGHT?!?!

Kakashi: No.

ME: Awwwww! That's no fun!

Kakashi: sweatdrops Where was I? Oh, yeah. Icha-Icha Paradise is about what it was written about.

ME: TELL ME! PLEEAASE?

Kakashi: No.

ME:MEANIE!

Kakashi: n-e-ways… what was your last question?

ME: OH YEAH!!!! Why exactly do you wear that mask?

Kakashi: Cause I'm sexy like that!

song starts

I'm bringin' sexy back (YEAH!)

Those other Jonin don't know how to act (Uh-Huh)

Itachi's lame and Chouji's really fat (OOOHHH!)

I'll say it once "SasuXNaru" and that's that.(WOOT!)

ME: break it down, Kaka-Chan!

Kakashi: K- to the A to the K-A-S-H-I Kakashi!

I'm Ninjalious!

Iruka- HE'S HOT, HOT!

Kakashi-I'm Ninjalious

Gaara- HE PUT'S THEM DUDES ON ROCK, ROCK!!!

ME: stops track Ha! Gaara said put them dudes on rock, rock instead of girls! That proves that you're in love with Iruka! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kakashi- GAARA!!!

Gaara- My Bad, Kakashi-Sensei

ME: resumes track

Gaara: HE PUTS THEM _GIRLS _ON ROCK, ROCK!

Kakashi: I'm Ninjalious

Shikamaru: THEY WANT A TASTE OF WHAT HE'S GOT!

Kakashi: Ninjalious!

ME: stops the track THAT WAS AWESOME!!!

ME: looks at clock Well, we're out of time for tonight but I'll see ya next time! S.F.N.

Everyone: BUH-BYE!

S.F.N sayonara for now

XOXOXO

_Please review! Thx go out to:_

_Gir-Chan_

_Nyoko-Chan _

_I don't own Naruto!_


	2. SHFS 2

**_Konichiwa! Sup' reader people? I am back and more hyper than even! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA! readed sweatdrops sorry my caps was "stuck" ANYWAYS... im back with the Super Hyper Fanfgirl show! Enjoy!_**

Aki: Well _Hellloooooo _everyone! _Orochimaru grin_ how are you tonight? Or this morning? Or this afternoon? I am back with more SUPER HYPER FANGIRL SHOW! This week I have two _extreamly_ special girls with me! First we have the #1 Princess of the Underworld, Nyoko Amori!

Nyoko: Yo! Wuzzup my emo peeps of the internet!

Aki: And also with us tonight/today/this morning is Kimiko-Chan! A fangirl who might just be more hyper than me!

Kimiko:OMGHIEVERYONE!THISISGONNABESOMUCHFUN!DON'TCHATHINKITSGONNABEFUN,NYOKO-CHANANDAKI-CHAN!

Nyoko&Aki: Kimiko says hi

Aki: Oh yeah I almost forgot our victims...ummm.I mean guest for this weeks show! For the Second time around we have tho Oh-So-very ninjalious Kakashi

Kakashi:Hey everyone! Wat Up?

Kimiko:Can i say the next on Aki-Chan?

Aki: Sure ya can!

Kimiko:M'kay! We also have the super smexy emo nin, SASUKE!!!

Sasuke: Hn. I'm not emo. I'm simply anti-social,depressed and pretty.

Naruto:In other words, Teme, you're emo.

Sasuke:STUF Naruto!

Nyoko: Pulles out flamethrower You can both be killed right here, right now!

Aki: THER WILL BE NO KILLING ON THE SHOW! Nyoko, put the flamethrower down

Nyoko: You're no fun!

Aki: Whateva! You can intro the last person.

Nyoko: Oh Yeah! Ahem, Last but not least we have the sweetest chuunin ever, Iruka!

Iruka: _blush_ Thanks Nyoko-San.

Nyoko: No problem, dude. I'm gonna ask the first question. Iruka...ARE YOU AND KAKASHI IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER OR WHAT!?!?!?!?

Kakashi: WTH! What did you just say?

Kimiko: She said...

Aki: Don't say it, Kimiko.

Kakashi: Who in their right mind would ask the on and only copy nin a question like that?

Nyoko: I would. You got a problem with that?

Kakashi: Why as a matter of fact, I DO!!

Nyoko: Bring it,usuratonkachi ! _starts up the "Black Aruora"_

Kakashi: _starts chidori_ I will!

_Battle Continues in the Background_

_Naruto and Sasuke sneak out_

Aki: _sigh_ well,, do to the raging batte going on behind us, I gusse we'll have to start this againg next time. Bye everyone!

Kimiko: Nyoko! Hottness be careful!

Iruka: Kakashi! Don't kill Her!

XOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOX

**_OK listen I'm sorry the show was crappy and it took me forever and 32 years to update it but I'm lazy too so... that could've played a part. T.T Where did Naruto and Sasuke go? Are Iruka and Kakashi in love? Did Nyoko Kill Kakashi or did Kakashi Kill nyoko? All will be told in the next... SHFS! I love you all!_**


	3. SHFS 3

**This is the Countinuation of SHFS #2. ENJOY!**

**BTW: Kakashi's thoughts look like..._ This Okay Everyone?_**

* * *

Nyoko: _pant, pant_ This is NOT over, Hatake! 

Kakashi:_puff,puff_ Bring it, Amori! **_Black Chakra? I've never seen anyone with Black Chakra. And that look in her eyes. Could she be the daughter of Orochimaru? What I'm I thinking?! She couldn't be! Or could she..._**

Kimiko: Hottness, please be careful! _trying to hold Nyoko back_ AKI HELP ME OUT HERE!

Aki: What? No Way! This is wwwaaaayyy too amusing for me. Fight to the Death! Last Shinobi Standing! First Blood! _Evil, Sadistic laugh_

Iruka: Kakashi-Sensei! Don't kill Nyoko-San! Aki...

Aki: I SAID NO!

Kimiko: Fine then! I have another question! Where the heck is Naruto and Sasuke at!?!?!?!?

Iruka:_ looks around_ They were here just a minuet agooo... NO!

_Kakashi and Nyoko stop fighting_

Nyoko: What's the Problem, Iruka-San?

Iruka: Naruto and Sasuke are ALONE...TOGETHER!!!! That's never a good thing!

Random Yaoi Fangirls: YES IT IS! IT PER-

Nyoko: _Flamethrowers the Fangirls_ SHUT UP! NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR PUNY OPINIONS!!!

Aki: NYOKO! What did I say about the flamethrower?

Nyoko: _hides the flamethrower behide her back_ Umm...I Forget?

Iruka: That's not important right now! I have to find Naruto and Sasuke! Last time this happened... It wasn't good AT ALL!!!

Kakashi: _chuckle_ It was funny though! Naruto couldn't train for a week and 3 days! And Sasuke carried him around Konoha and Sakura... was soooo mad!!!

Iruka: My poor little student's gonna get screwed into the ground!

Nyoko: _Amori Smirk_ Like Kakashi did you last night? OH! BURN!

Kakashi: Don't start with me again!

Iruka: _super blush_ Nyoko-San, pl-please don't say such things that aren't true.

Kimiko: But if it were true, it would be HOT!

Aki: I know, right?!

Kakashi & Iruka- PERVY FANGIRLS!!!!

Kimiko: And proud of it, baby!

Aki: EMO, HYPER, YAOI FANGIRL PRIDE!!!! _woots & waves the official Flag of emo hyper yaoi fangirls all around the world!_

Nyoko: 0.o Ok then!

Kimiko & Aki: WE SUPPORT YURI TOO!!! _woots &waves the official Flag of emo hyper yuri fangirls all over the world_

_Kakashi, Nyoko and Iruka sweatdrop_

Sasuke: What are you bakas cheering about

Iruka: _Jumps on Sasuke_ WHERE'S MY NARUTO!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?!?!?

Sasuke: Oh Naruto? First of all, I did nothing to the dobe. He went home because he had to much ramen before the show and was on the verge of throwing up. Second of all... I FOUND PROOF OF THE KAKAXIRU CONNECTION!! _holds up video tape_

Kakashi & Iruka: We are sooooo screwed now!

Nyoko: This oughtta be a good one.

Kimiko: Play it, Aki-Chan!!

Aki: You got it!

_Aki put the tape in the TV and pushes play_

_Sounds coming from tape_

_Iruka: OHHH! K-KAKA-CHAN! S-SOOOOO GOOD!_

_Kakashi: Mmmm! KAMI, YOU'RE TIGHT!_

_Iruka: I'M SO CLOSE!! HARDED PLEASE!_

_Kakashi: Ohhhh, Iruka! With me...cum...with... OHHH IRUKA!!!!_

_Iruka: AHHH! KAKASHI!!!_

_panting & moaning_

_Aki & Kimiko run to the bathroom with a nosebleed_

Nyoko: _pushes stop_ OMS!!!! HAHAHAH! I KNEW IT!

Iruka: STFU!!!

Nyoko: You're just mad cuz I was right and you can't touch this! _"Can't touch this" By MC Hammer starts_

_Aki and Kimiko return and look at the clock_

Kimiko: Aw, Man! Now we gotta go!!!

Aki: I know, right? Well everyone, I guess we gotta go now

Kimiko: But we'll see ya again next time!

Nyoko: Sayonara to all of our fellow...

Aki, Nyoko &Kimiko: SUPER HYPER FANGIRLS!

Kakashi: SASUKE, I WILL KILL YOUU IN YOU SLEEP TONIGHT!!!!

Iruka: NOT IF I GET TO HIM FIRST YOU WON'T!!!!!!!

* * *

**_Well, there you have it! The third episode of The SHFS and I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm planning on having a "Ladies Night" type of show where I have nothing but girls on the show since I have yet to do so._**

**_THX GO OUT TO:_**

**_Nyoko Amori_**

**_Kimiko_**

**_And ALL of the people who read and have read my Fanfictions!_**

**_S.F.N and I love you all!!_**


	4. SHFS 4

**_Well this is the 4th installment of the SUPER HYPER FANGIRL SHOW!!!!!! I hope you liked the last episodes and I hope you like the next one! I don't really have any more to say so enjoy this!!!!_**

* * *

Aki: Moshi-Moshi, my fave fangirls and boys and welcome to the 4th episode of the SUPER HYPER FANGIRL SHOW! As most of you may know, I'm your host, Aki-Chan and this is my show where I ask some of you fave Naruto characters some questions and random things happen throughout the whole show! So if you're ready, LET THE SHOW BEGIN!!! 

_My Chemical Romance's "Teenagers" play in the background_

Aki- I'm bringing back on my first guest I ever had! Please welcome back, Gaara!

_Gaara limps in and winces when he sits down_

Gaara- Hey, Aki-Chan! How's it been going with you're show?

Aki-It's been going good so far! As you can see, I haven't been flamed, block, or reported by anyone yet so...y'know. Oh yea and by the way. Is there any particular reason that you're so happy and... limping?

Gaara- Why yes there is! And the limping? He gave me a rough night!

Aki- Oh really? I thought you said you didn't like anyone! And since when were you gay!?

Gaara-Well I met him and I fell in love. And if you couldn't tell before... your pretty dumb, Aki-Chan

Aki- I'M NOT DUMB! It simply takes me longer to grasp some stuff ok?

Gaara-Whatever you say, Aki-Chan. Would you like to know who the lucky man is?

Aki- I just asked you that! And yes, I would love to know.

Gaara- Well then let's bring him out.

_Justin Timberlake's "SexyBack" plays as Neji come's out_

Gaara- Please welcome the Hyuuga Clans "Sexiest Shinobi", Neji Hyuuga!

_Neji comes in and passionately kisses Gaara_

Aki- You guys are supa kawaii together!

Neji and Gaara- Thank you, Aki-Chan!

Aki- My next guest is the sexy,sassy, sand sister straight from Suna, Temari!

_"Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy plays as Temari comes and sits down_

Temari- Hey Gaara-Kun and Neji-Kun! What's up, Aki-Chan?

Aki- Hey, girlfriend! Nothing much as you can see. And our last but CERTAINLY not least guest, The wepontry mistress of Konoha, TenTen!

_"I'm Not Okay" by My Chemical Romance plays in background_

TenTen- Temari! Hey girl! Long time...

Temari-No fights!

_TenTen and Temari laugh_

Aki-Ok y'all. For my first question, everyone can answer. What have you been doing since you've gotten older and moved to higher ranks? Neji, you can go first.

Neji- Well other than spending most of my time with Gaara? I've been teaching Hinata's twins how to use their Byakugan and...

Aki- Twins? When did Hinata have kids?

Neji- Hinata's children are both 7 years olds, Aki-Chan. Where have you been?

Aki- In the real world, moron! I'm not a real anime character. I can simply transform into one for a short period of time. And besides that, the anime world moves faster than real world does. So 7 days in my world could be 7 years in your world.

Gaara-Well you still should've know that, Aki-Chan. You're, like the #1 Naruto buff in the whole intire planet, right?

Aki-I have friends have know WAAAAAY more than me when it comes to Naruto. I'm not a super-de-duper Naruto expert but I know more than most people know.

TenTen and Temari- THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT YOU MORON!

Aki- Stop yelling at me!

Aki turns into a chibi and starts to cry

Itachi walks and finds Aki crying

Itachi-You're gonna let a fan-welding sandhead and a wepon loving dumb-ass call you a moron, Aki-Chan? You disappoint me.

Itachi picks up Aki and hugs her

Aki- ANIKI! T-THEY WERE P-PICKING ON M-ME!

Neji & Gaara- Did you just call Itachi Uchiha, "Aniki"?

Itachi-Well she is my little sister. Why wouldn't she call me "Aniki"

Everyone except Aki and Itachi- LTTLE SISTER?!?!?!

Aki- Oh yea. I kinda forgot to tell everyone that I was part of the Akatsuki now! Itachi adopted me as his little sister since I have the Meigakugan.

TenTen- So that's what you call that freaky thing you do with your eyes, Aki-Chan?

Aki- It's not freaky! And if it is to you, than Neji-Kun must be a SUPA FREAK!

Neji activates Byakugan

Neji-You wanna repeat that, Aki-Chan?

Aki activates Meigakugan

Aki-Sure. I said you must be a SUUUUUUPAAAAAA FRRRRREEEEEAAAAKKKK!

Neji-THAT'S IT!!! IT'S OVER FOR YOU, AKI-CHAN! OVER!!

Aki- Bring it on, Baby.

Itachi steps in front of Aki

Itachi- That's enough, Aki-Chan. I don't want you getting hurt. You're too important to me.

(This is the 666HELL news reporting on this outragous weather. It appears to be snowing because of some unknown Fanfiction author making Itachi Uchiha say that someone was immportant to him. We'll reot on more once we get the information.)

Aki- Okay, Aniki. I won't kill Neji.

Neji scoffs

Neji- Do you really think i'd let you have the time to kill me? Hyuuga Neji? The Young Genius? Byakugan Prodigy? The one and only...

TenTen- Shuddup, already! We get the point! You think you're awesome!

Neji: I think? I know I'm awesome, TenTen-Chan. There is no 'think' in that sentence.

Gaara- She does have a point, Neji. You do have a very bad habit of thinking you're perfect.

Neji- Really, Gaara? Do you think so? If it bothers you, I'll be sure to stop. You know I'd never do anything that could cause you to leave me.

(We're back in Hell with more weather.There seems to be a rather large blizzard because of some fanfiction author making Neji Hyuuga, usual emotion-less anime Character show affection!)

Gaara- But you know I would never leave you, Neji. I love you too much to do that.

(Oh My Goodness! Hell is Icing over because of this...this..SCANDLE! Gaara is saying that he loves someone! Satan's lawyers are considering suing.)

Aki's Older sister-Icky, Aflack, or whatever that dumb screen-name is, Mom said to get out of the anime world and let me get on the computer! MOVE IT!

Aki- As you can see, I must leave you. Sayonara to all and I'll see you later!

Everyone- Buh-Bye!

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to finish this chappie but in all reality, it's not done so I'll do part two in the next Chappie. I love you all and I see you next time! 

Please don't flame me for the boring-ness of this chappie. I had a really hard time doing this because I started around the times of the EOG's. I promise yu that the next chappie will be more supa hyper than ever!


	5. SHFS 5

**_This is the continuation of the last Chapter of the Supa Hyper Fangirl show. Sorry for the delay but I was in court with Satan considering the weather case! sorry about that. Oh well! ON WITH THE SHOW!!!_**

**_Disclaimer: There is no yaoi, there is no yuri, and there is no hentai. therefore, I own nothing. (But i want Neji for my birthday .)_**

* * *

Aki- AWWWW! You guys are sooooo kawaii! 

_Aki glomps them_

Neji and Gaara- Thank you, Aki-Chan!

TenTen- Back to the important stuff. Itachi, do you really care about Aki-Chan that much?

_Aki gives TenTen the death glare_

Aki-How many times must I stress the fact that since I am the host, I ask the qusetions?

Temari and TenTen- You'll live. I promise. JINX! YOU OWN ME A SODA!!

_Aki sweatdrops_

_Temari and TenTen laugh_

Neji- Since when have you two been so chummy?

TenTen-Oh! We had an allies mission together about two years ago and ever since then, we've been really good friends!

Temari- And to think about how badly I beat you at the Chuunin Exams.

_TenTen twitches_

TenTen-Temari-Chan, I'd really rather not talk about that right now.

_Temari smirks_

Temari- But it is true isn't it, TenTen-Chan?

_TenTen twitches violently_

TenTen- Y-yes it is, Temari-Chan.

Temari-You were beaten so badly. Oh how battered and bruised you were. I'm suprised you made it through something like tha-"

TenTen-WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!? THAT WAS 6 FRICKIN' YEARS AGO! GET OVER YOURSELF, YOU BIG-HEADED, BAD HAIRED, FANWEILDING BRAT!!

Temari-Brat...BRAT?! NO ONE CALLS TEMARI A BRAT AND GETS AWAY ALIVE!!!!!

_TenTen pulls out her scrolls_

_Temari pulls out her fan_

_AND THE FIGHT BEGINS!!!...almost_

Aki- WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! I just redid this place after Nyoko and Kakashi tore it to shreads and I will NOT do it again! So if you're gonna fight, TAKE IT OUTSIDE!!!!

Temari and TenTen- FINE THEN!

_Temari and TenTen run outside_

Aki-Phew! That was a little too close for comfort.

Neji-TenTen did have a good question, though.

Aki-About what?

_Neji sweatdrops_

Gaara-About if Itachi-Sama cares about you as much as he says. Does he, Aki-Chan?

Neji- Yeah, Aki-Chan.

Aki- Why are you asking me? My name ain't Itachi. Ask Ita-Kun, not me.

Itachi- First of all, Aki-Chan, ain't isn't a word and Ita-Kun is not my name.

Aki- Ain't is too a word because it's in the dictionary.

_Itachi rolls his eyes_

Neji- Well, Itachi-San? Do you really care for Aki-Chan that much? I mean, that's kind of questionable for a man who killed his whole clan.

Itachi- How many times must I explian that the massacre of my clan was a test of strength. It had nothing to do with my feelings.

Gaara- JUST BECAUSE IT WAS A TEST OF STRENGTH DOES NOTHING TO JUSTIFY THE FACT THAT YOU KILLED YOU WHOLE FUCKING FAMILY, ASSHOLE!

_Gaara begins to move his sand_

Neji- Calm down, baby boy.

Gaara-But, Neji-Chan, he thing that just because-

_Neji silences Gaara with a kiss_

Neji-It's ok, Gaa-Chan.

_Gaara buries his heads into Neji's chest_

Gaara-Ok, Neji-Chan

_Sai startes to twitch_

Itachi- Where'd Sai come from?

Aki- I don't know, Aniki

Sai- The love! The emotion! IT BURNS! AHHHHHHHH!!

_Sai starts to hiss and writhes in pain of the floor_

Itachi&Aki- Ok then...

Itachi- Anyways...The reason I love Aki is because...she moves me in a way. I can't explain it.

Aki- AWWWW! Aniki!

_Aki hugs Itachi tightly_

_Itachi hugs her back_

Itachi- Any questions now, you two?

_Gaara and Neji are having a...umm...heavy make-out session_

Aki- Now me being the perv I am, I'm enjoying this site. But...THIS IS NOT THE SUPA HYPER FANGIRL SHOW FEATURING HOT NEJIXGAARA SMUT!!!! Okay?

_Gaara and Neji stop and blush_

Gaara&Neji- Sorry, Aki-Chan

Aki- It's ok. It's just that-

_Temari and TenTen come crashing through the wall once more_

Temari-BITCH!

TenTen- I'LL KILL YOU!

_Aki starts to whimper_

Aki- OH C'MON! I JUST PATCHED THIS PLACE UP!!!NOOOOOO!!!

_Aki turns into a chibi and cries...again_

Ed-Don't worry, Aki-Chan. I got this.

_Ed fixes the wall with alchemy_

Aki-OMG, ED I LOVE YOU!!

_Aki glomps Ed_

_Ed sweatdrops_

Ed- Umm...no problem, Aki-Chan.

Neji- And you are?

Ed- I'm Major Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist. And you guys?

Neji- I am Hyuuga Neji, Byakugan Prodigy.

Gaara- Gaara No Subaku, Shukaku Vessel.

Itachi- Itachi Uchiha, Sharingan worrior.

TenTen-TenTen, Weapons Mistress of Konoha.

Temari- Temari No Subaku, The Young Wind.

Aki- Fanfiction Authoress and part-time Ninja Pimp.

_Itachi glares at Aki sideways_

Itachi- And a part-time what, Aki-Chan?

_Aki looks innocently_

Aki-Nothing, Aniki-kun. I love you.

Itachi- Uh-huh

Ed- We're from "Fullmetal Alchemist". What about you guys?

Temari and TenTen- AND GIRLS, MORON!

_Ed rolls his eyes._

Ed- Whatever.

Neji- We're from "Naruto". What about it?

Al- Well it's just that we saw him-

_points to Gaara_

Al- using some kind of sand alchemy

Gaara- Sand-what?

Ed- Alchemy. You know, Equivelent Exchange and all that.

Neji- Thats not Alchemy. It a special type of Jutsu. Gaara has a deamon sealed inside of him that allows him to control the sand. It's that simple.

Al- But what about your eyes?

Neji- I have a Kekkei Genkei called Byakugan. I can see through anything and...

Ed- You're startin' to bore me. All I need to know is that you guys are ninjas and have ninja powers.

Gaara- Ninja powers?

Temari- How lame!

TenTen- What do you expect?

Ed- Lame? LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE SO FUCKING PREDICTABLE IT'S NOT FUNNY!

_All the Ninjas that have EVER been on the Supa Hyper Fangirl show glare at Ed_

All-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!? WE WILL KILL YOU, BITCH!

Al- Uh-oh

Ed- Oh snap!!

_snap_

_boom_

Roy- Did someone say 'snap'?

Aki- MY DAMN WALL! AGAIN!

Al-Colonel?

Ed- Baby! You've come to save me!

Al- Baby? WTF!

Roy- This is my chibi. Did you not know this?

_Al faints_

Aki- Oh no! Alphonse!

_Al gets up_

Al- I'm ok. Just a little shocked. That's all.

_Aki goes all 'googly-eyed fangirl'_

Aki- Al...YOU ARE THE CUTEST SUIT OF ARMOR EVER!!

_Aki glomps Al_

_Al blushes (if thats possible)_

Al- Umm...Thanks Aki-Chan.

Aki- You're welcome! 3

Roy and Ed are huggin and looking all cute

All the yoai fangirls- AWWW! How cute!

Aki- I proclaimed it to be NATIONAL YAOI DAY!

Everyone- Hurrah!

_Sasuke runs into the room holding up a video tape._

Sasuke- I found another piece of the KakaIru Connection!

Aki- I just set up a new surround sound system with a projection screen!

_Sasuke and Aki look at each other_

Aki & Sasuke- Lets do it!

Iruka & Kakashi- AGAIN!? How?

Sasuke- I hired Jiraiya. He came back covered in blood so I imagine this to be good.

Iruka & Kakashi- YOU PERVERTS!

Sasuke and Aki- And proud!

Aki- Know gimme the type so I can play it.

Sasuke- Just lemme...

Sasuke sees Itachi

Aki- Uh-Oh.

Itachi- Hello, Sasuke

Sasuke- Itachi.

Itachi-I challenge you to a duel!

Sasuke- I accept!

Neji- What is this, 'Yu-Gi-Oh'?

_Itachi and Sasuke pull out poke-balls_

Gaara- WTF!

Kimiko- I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT THEY WHERE UNDERCOVER POKEMON DEALERS!

_TenTen and Temari sweatdrop_

Itachi- Electric Flute, I choose YOU!

Kakashi- an electric flute?

Sasuke- Electric Cello, I choose YOU!

Iruka- and an electric Cello.

_Itachi and Sasuke start playing "Asterisk" by Orange Range_

_Aki starts to sing_

Gaara- Too bad Aki can't sing.

_Aki stops singing_

Aki- What did you say?

Gaara- Absolutely nothing.

Aki-Thats what I thought.

_Aki keeps singing_

_Hagi rushes in_

Hagi- I'd love to know who took my cello.

_Kakashi points to Sasuke._

_Hagi snatches the bow away and takes back his cello_

Hagi- Thank You.

Professinal wrestler ring announcer person- An the winner of this duel by forefeit, Itachi Uchiha!

_crowd cheers_

Aki-Well thats all the time we have for today. I'll see you next time on the...

Everyone- SUPA HYPER FANGIRL SHOW!


	6. KakaXIru connection

**_A note to All of those who follow the Supa Hyper Fangirl Show_**

**_I might not get around to posting a new chappie in a few months or so. I need to work on my other fiction also and I've been neglecting Hinata's Diary and When Fangirls Meet up as well. I'm really sorry y'all. I promise to post two chappies when I do repost though. PLZ DON'T HATE ME. This to make up for it in the mean time._**

Love to All,

XxAki-ChanxX**_

* * *

_**

THE VIDEO TAPE OF THE IRU-X-KAKA CONNECTION

_Ohhh k-kami, Iruka-Sensei!_

_Kaka-kun, are you enjoying yourself?_

_H-hai, Iruka-Sensei. Please give me more._

_::smack::_

_::moan::_

_Do you like being punished in such a way?_

_Oohh yes, S-sensei! Spank me harder! Please!_

_Such beautiful begging. I think I may give you what you want, too._

_::louder smack::_

_::groan::_

_::panting::_

_What is it, Kaka-kun? Was that too hard for you?_

_N-no. Keep going._

_::smack::_

_Oh Kami! More Sensei!_

_You're a very naughty boy, Kaka-kun!_

_Ooohhh! P-p-please, Iruka!_

_Please what, Kaka-kun? What do you want of me?_

_PLEASE FUCK ME, SENSEI!_

_Okat. But you asked for it._

_::Kakashi was pounded into the matress that night ::_

* * *

**I couldn't help it! I just had to do it!**

**XxAki-ChanxX**


	7. SHFS 6

**Well here we are once more for the Super Hyper Fangirl Show! I'm sorry my updates have been taking longer than usual. I've been rather busy and all. Here You are! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As you can tell, I own nothing about Naruto except for the plot of this story, and the characters, Aki, Tsukiko, and Kimiko.**

* * *

Aki- Hello, hello my lovely, lovely fangirls and boys. Welcome back to the SHFS! I am your hostess with the mostest, Aki-Chan and your guide through this insane fanfiction show!

Tsukiko- It took ya long enough! I thought I was never gonna be on the show!

Aki-Tsukiko-Sama! When exactly did you get here?!

Tsukiko-I've been here that whole time, you moron! You have no observation skills at all, do you?

Aki- My observation skills are perfectly fine and I am most certainly not a moron! For those of us who are wondering who I'm talking to, this is my twin sister, Yami Tsukiko Takeshi.

Tsukiko- But I prefer the names Tsukiko-Sama or just Tsukiko. I'd much rather you call me the first one.

Aki- And she will be helping me host the next couple of episodes.

Tsukiko- That's correct. Let's get started!

Aki- Let's! Our first guest was here last time due to a whim of mine.

Tsukiko- Please help us introduce the one and only...

Aki & Tsukiko- Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!

_"To Be Loved" by Papa Roach play in background_

Ed- Hey Aki-Chan. Who's she?

Tsukiko- iI/i am Yami Tsukiko Takeshi, Aki's twin sister.

Ed- Wow! Really? I had no clue you had a twin, Aki-Chan!

Aki- Well... now you know! Where's Alphonse?

Ed- In Risembool with Auntie Pinako and Winry but mostly with Winry.

Aki- Isn't Alphonse still a suit of armor?

Ed- And where have you been? I've had Al in his real body for over a few months now.

Tsukiko- That just goes to show how slow she is when it comes to updating things of that sort.

_Aki cries_

Aki- It's not my fault! I do have to live inside my world too!

Tsukiko- Whatever. Our next guest is the sexiest colonel in a miniskirt ever. Please help us welcome Roy Mustang!

_"Paralyzer" by Finger 11 plays_

Ed- Pyro! Hey, Babe.

Roy- Hey, Sexy Boy.

Tsukiko- Since was it ok to talk to another guest before the host? How rude.

Roy- I'm sorry but, who are you?

Tsukiko- I'm Aki-Chan's twin sister, Tsukiko.

Roy- Well then, hello, Tsukiko.

Tsukiko- Hello, Mr. Mustang.

Aki- Good to know that you two are getting along just fine. Since Tsukiko stole my thunder last time, I'll introduce our next guest.

Tsukiko- I did no such thing!

Aki- Sure you did, but that's ok. Our next guest is the beautiful warrior Saya Otonashi. Let's welcome her out!

_"The Curse of Curves" by Cute Is What We Aim For_

Saya- Hello, Aki-Chan. It's nice to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you!  
Aki-It's nice to meet you too, Saya. I hope you've only heard good things of me. How have you been?

Saya- I've been fi-

Tsukiko- Forget about you! Where's you're sexy chevalier?

Aki- Tsukiko! That was rude! I'm so sorry, Saya-san.

Saya- That's no problem and please just call me Saya. First of all his name is Hagi and he's backstage as we speak, dying to come out here with ime/i.

Tsukiko- Well, let's not keep the man waiting! I introduce to you the sexiest 173 year old ever, Hagi!

_"The Killing Lights" by AFI plays_

Tsukiko- Helloooo, Sexy Man!

Aki-Tsukiko!

_Saya glares_

Hagi- I surely hope that you weren't addressing me. If so, that is not my name.

Aki- Please forgive her, Hagi-san. How are you fairing?

Hagi- Rather well. Thank you for your concern. I'd perfer to be called Hagi.

Aki-Ok then.

Ed- Hey! You're the guy who that Sasuke kid stole your Cello, right?

Roy- He is, isn't he?

Hagi- Yes I am and my name is Hagi.

Roy- Hello, Hagi. I am Colonel Roy Mustang.

Ed- And I'm Major Edward Elric.

Hagi- Military personel, I presume?

Roy- You are correct. Why do you ask?

Hagi- I didn't ask. I simply assumed that by your title you would be in the military.

Ed- Feisty.

Hagi- I could say the same about you. You get extremly infuriated when someone calls you little or short.

Ed- I do not!

Hagi- Whatever you say...shorty.

Ed- WHO YOU CALLING A HALF-PINT, TOO-SHORT, LITTLE BIT WHO'S FEET YOU CAN SEE IN HIS I.D CARD!?

Hagi- I didn't call you any of those things. You see there. You really do have a worst temper than I do.

Aki- Ok, ok. Enough is enough. I still have two more guests.

Tsukiko- Correction! _We_ still have two more guests introduce.

Aki- Then you introduce our last two guest!

Tsukiko- Oh yeah! Our next to guest are from the cutest Shonen Ai manga ever. Please welcome adorable Ritsuka Aoyagi and his handsome fighter, Soubi Agamatsu!

_"Sexy" by The Black Eyed Peas plays_

Aki- Ritsuka-kun! It's nice to meet you!

Ritsuka- It's nice to meet you too, Aki-Chan. Thank you for the introduction, Tsukiko!

Soubi- Yes, thank you both for having us.

Tsukiko- Anything for someone so adorable and someone so sexy as you two!

Soubi- I hate to be rude, but my love is only meant for Ritsuka.

Tsukiko- Who said anything about you're love? I just want your body, baby.

Aki-What am I gonna do with you? I'm sorry, Soubi.

Ed- Y'know what, Aki? You don't have to apologze for everything Tsukiko does. She's the same age as you which means she should be able to hold her own.

Roy- I agree. You shouldn't worry about her. You're the main host so worry about your show.

Aki- I know but I don't want Tsukiko to scare away my first time guests. I'd like to keep my show running as long as I can type and come to the anime realm.

Tsukiko- And besides that, I'm 15 minutes older than she is.

Saya- Like it really makes a difference.

Tsukiko- It does too!

Hagi- I beg to differ. It doesn't make a difference. You have 15 minutes more wisdom than you're sister that will never do you any kind of good.

Aki- O-kay... Anyways, I have another guest I forgot to mention; sometimes she helps host, but we couldn't get in touch with her in time for the show: please welcome, Kimiko Ito!

_"Indelible Sin" by Nana Kitade plays_

Kimiko- You guys need to calm down some! This show is inot/i a debating table! Gawsh.

Hagi- Whatev-

Aki- Were you about to say "Whatever?" How dare you!

Kimiko- And Hagi, I believe you are one of the sexiet men I have ever met! Why not take advantage of that? All these beautiful women and you go with iher?/i

_Kimiko points to Saya_

Saya- Excu-se me?

Aki- Please, Kimiko, I'd ilove/i it if you'd let me keep my guests.

Kimiko- Get over it.

_Tsukiko glomps Kimiko_

Kimiko- Niff! Get onmgahhga!

Tsukiko- Now that I've taken the time to tie her up, I think we can continue.

Soubi and Ritsuka- Maybe you should do the same to Roy and Ed.

Kimiko, Tsukiko, and Aki- Why?

Tsukiko- Wait! How'd you get your bondage off?

Kimiko- I'm a freaking _ninja_. It's easy as pie.

Soubi- Ehhaa, look.

Kimiko- GIMME THE CAMERA!

Tsukiko- Oh boy.

Aki- They're... making... out... I'm scarred.

Ritsuka- This comes from the girl who looks at this whole "KakaIru Connection" thing. I'm shocked.

_Aki rolls eyes_

Aki- Like you and Soubi have never done that before!

_Ritsuka blushes_

Tsukiko- With cuteness like that, I'm surprised you still have your ears. I know if I were Soubi-

Kimiko- Don't even scar him with your pervy-ness!

Tsukiko- You're one to talk! I believe you had a hand in the first KakaIru Connection...

Kimiko- And if I did? What are iyou/i gonna do about it?!

Tsukiko- I'll tell you what I'll do! I'll shove my foot so far up your-

Aki- Enough!!! I'll kick the both of you out!

_Everyone stares, shocked_

Aki-I'm sorry for yelling. I don't usually lost control like that.

Tsukiko & Kimiko- Not in front of other people, anyways.

_Aki glares_

Aki- And what was that, ladies?!

Tsukiko & Kimiko- Absolutly nothing.

Aki- That's what I thought.

Saya- And I thought some of the people I've met were crazy...

Hagi- Agreed.

Roy- They're not that bad actually. I've met far worst.

Ed- Like who?

Roy- That Barry the Chopper guy, of course.

Ed- The crossdresser?

Roy- Yes, him.

Ed- Oh, yeah! I forgot about him!

Ritsuka- I have a question Saya-san.

Saya- And what would that be, cutie?

Ritsuka- What does your Chevalier do?

Saya- Well, he fights beside me and helps me when I need it.

Ritsuka- Soubi, is that allowed?

Soubi- I've never heard of a team with 2 fighters but I guess it's possible.

Hagi- What do you mean by that?

Soubi- Well you see, in our anime, there are a pair of souls that are connected. They share a name, like Sleepless or Breathless, and one fights while the other takes the damage. A Sacrifice and a Fighter.

Hagi- That system has to be uneffective.

Roy- That's kinda like having a human shield isn't it?

Soubi- No. It's nothing like that. Your Fighter is like your servant and protector. That is why they fight. To save their sacrifice the pain.

Saya- I think it's all creepy.

Tsukiko- I think it's kind sweet in a sick kinda way.

Ritsuka- I believe that the what you have as far as a relationship with Hagi-san is nothing compared to the bond that Soubi and I share. We're bonded by something much deeper than a simply species.

Saya- Actually, Hagi and I share much more than that. We share the same blood and mindset.

Soubi- And we share a soul.

Tsukiko- Correction-

Kimiko- You seem to be making alot of those lately

Tsukiko- Oh, shut up!

Kimiko- C'mere and make me, fool!

Aki- WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU TWO!?!?!?

Hagi- LIKE, OMG! ALL OF YOU, LIKE, SHUT UP!

_everyone stares at Hagi_

Roy- Did you just go "Cali-Love" Valley Girl on us?

Ed- I think he did.

Saya- Never in my whole intire life...

Ritsuka- Whoa... scary.

Soubi- Why, Kami, why?

Hagi- Ahem...Excuse that. I wasn't myself for a moment.

Tsukiko- Really? I didn't notice.

Kimiko- Your sarcaism is sickening. Really it is.

Aki- If you think that's bad, you should live with her.

_Tsukiko scoffs_

Tsukiko- You only live with me when you're here in the anime realm of things. Which by the way, you have got to stop calling you're real friends on my phone. It's long distance, y'know!

Kimiko- I know, right? I get charged roaming fees everytime I come here.

Saya- Really? My carrier only charges roaming if you're in another anime. Free nights and weekends too.

Ed- You must Kikedo don't you because I do and I get all of that plus free text and picture messages.

Soubi- Ritsuka and I have Moshi-Moshi Cellular we get all of that and we can talk to anyone from any network. We even got these cute matching phone.

Aki- I could have swore we were talking about Hagi going valley girl-

Ritsuka- OMG! You're phone is sooo cute, Saya-san! I love it!

Saya- Thanks! I got it with my plan and Hagi has the blue version. Right, Hagi?

Hagi- That's correct. But unlike Saya, I don't have a frilly little phone case. Or cellphone charms.

Saya- He refuses to let me deck out his phone!

_Saya pouts_

Soubi- You have to obey your master no matter what they ask.

Hagi- I may serve Saya but, she prefers me not to think of her as a master. And I ido/i obey her, what ever she asks.

Soubi- But you refused to let her decorate your phone, hence, not obeying her.

Roy- I still don't get it.

Ed- It's ok, babe. Neither do I.

Tsukiko- I feel a fight coming on!

Kimiko- A battle of the sexiest! Winner take all!

Aki- NOOOO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!! I JUST FIXED THIS PLACE AGAIN AND I REFUSE TO HAVE YOU FOUR DESTROY IT!!!! GAHHHH!!!

Ritsuka- Soubi, activate your system!

Soubi- Anything for you, Ritsuka.

_Kisses Ritsuka on the cheek_

Soubi- I declare battle by wordspell!

Saya- Hagi, stand your ground and hand me my sword!

Hagi- As you wish.

_Hagi gives Saya her sword_

Aki- NO!! NO!! NOOOOO!!!

Kimiko- Umm... question as to how this is gonna work?

Soubi and Hagi- What do you mean?

Tsukiko- Well you're both from totally different animes, right?

Saya and Ritsuka- Uh-huh.

Kimiko- Well, in Loveless, you battle by wordspell but...

Tsukiko- In Blood you battle by hand and weapon.

Kimiko- Exactly. So, how are you two gonna fight? I mean... It could work either way but... Hagi and Saya don't share a name. And Ritsuka and Soubi don't have any weapons.

Aki- No name, no weapons, no fight! Problem solved!

Ed- They could use Alchemy.

Roy- I don't think they know how.

Aki- THAT WOULD BE EVEN WORST!!!!

Ed- Then how about a dance off?

Aki, Tsukiko, and Kimiko- THAT'LL WORK!!!

Hagi- Oh, for the love of God!

Ritsuka- You're kidding right?

Saya- NO WAY!!

Soubi- I'm not really one to dance...

Tsukiko- You will be today!

Kimiko- I'll be D.J. !

Aki- And I'll be referee!

Tsukiko- I'll annouce!

_Ritsuka and Saya look at each other_

Ritsuka- They weren't kidding, were they?

Saya- Evidently not.

Hagi- I was really hoping that they were.

Soubi- So was I.

Ed- This is gonna be awesome!

Roy- I know. And the best part is...

Ed and Roy- We don't have to dance!

Aki- Said who? Of course you two are dancing. The people who recommended it have to dance! It's only right.

Roy- Crap!

Ed- Curses, women! Curses!!!

Kimiko- The Dance-Off Playlist is complete!!!

_The songs are the following:_

_Soubi- My Humps by The Black Eyed Peas _

_Hagi- Beating Hearts Baby by Head Automatica _

_Ritsuka- U.G.L.Y by Daphne and Celeste _

_Saya- Hey Ya by Outkast _

_Ed- Bad Boy by Cascada _

_Roy-Bad Boy by Cascada_

Soubi- Yes! That's my song!

_Hagi smirks_

Hagi- This oughta be fun...

Ritsuka- Oh yeah!!!

Saya- Coolio to da max, yo!

Aki- WTF WAS THAT!!!????

Tsukiko- I think there's some kind of glitch in the anime realm. Hagi's actin like a valley girl and Saya like a outdated gangster.

Kimiko- I can't work under these hostile conditions!

Saya- I don't know what that just was but... It sure was scary.

Ritsuka- YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID IT!

Saya- You want me to bruise up the pretty little face?

Ritsuka- Bring it!

_Soubi holds Ritsuka back_

Soubi- It's ok, kitten. Just leave her be.

Ritsuka- But Sou-

_Soubi kisses Ritsuka_

Soubi- Just be quiet, love.

Ed- He's just so cute!!!

Roy- I like dogs better.

_Ed elbows Roy_

Ed- Be nice!

Roy- I am!

Tsukiko- Are we gonna dance or what!?

Kimiko- I know, right!?

Aki- Let the Dance off begin!

Tsukiko and Kimiko- Amen!

Hagi- Dear Lord, save us!

Kimiko- The Lord can't save you now!

Tsukiko- I feel a church song comin' on!

**(If you know the song, sing along!)**

Soubi- I'mma lay down my burdens-

Ritsuka- Down By the Riverside!

Ed- Down by!

Roy- Down by the riverside!

Saya- Down By!

Hagi- Down by the riverside!

Kimiko- I'mma lay down my burdens-

Tsukiko- Down by the river-

Aki- STOP SINGING AND START DANCING!

_Everyone stares at Aki_

_Aki glares_

Aki- NOW!!!!!

Everyone- Yes, Ma'am.

Aki- Thank you.

Tsukiko- So pushy.

Kimiko- Really.

Aki- Whatever! Seeing as though Kimiko and Tsukiko wasted the rest of our time, I guess the Dance-off will be held in the next Episode of the S.H.F.S.

Kimiko- What do you mean wasted time?

Tsukiko- Yeah!? You where just as much a part of it!

Aki- Yes but you two are the ones who stirred the whole mess!

_Aki, Tsukiko and Kimiko argue_

Ritsuka- Well... Like Aki said, I guess we'll dance in the next chapter of the S.H.F.S

Soubi- So...umm... look out for the next chapter in which I will kick Hagi's cello-playing lameness to the curb with my awesomely awesome dancing!

Hagi- You wish. You couldn't dance you're way out of a paper bag.

Soubi- That's like the mango calling the kiwi fruity!

Hagi- You wanna go?

Soubi- Try me!

_Soubi and Hagi are all up in each others grills_

Ritsuka- Forget about him. It's ok, Soubi.

Saya- Hagi, calm down. He's not worth it.

Ed- What's with this senseless violence?

Roy- Why are you two even fighting?

Soubi- He insulting my being a Fighter!

Hagi- And he's insulting my being a Chevalier!

Roy- That's a stupid reason to fight!

Soubi- Would you fight if someone called us alchemist stupid or useless?

Roy- Well, of course! I would have to!

Hagi and Soubi- THAT'S WHY WE'RE FIGHTING!!!!!

Ed- Hyper down!

Soubi- Don't even start with me, shorty!!!

Ed- What did you just call me?

Hagi- Exactly what you are... Short!

_Ed Claps his hand_

Ed- You can all go down!!!!

Aki- ENOUGH!!!! _I_ am the boss of this show show and I would like peace! My sisters and I are allowed to fight because its _OUR_ time to waste and it's _OUR_ show!!! So all of you can STFU!!!!

Tsukiko- You heard that!!!

Kimiko- Booyaka!

Aki- Now what do you have to say for yourselves?

Everyone- Sorry, Aki-Chan. Sorry, Kimiko-Chan. Sorry, Tsukiko-Sama.

Aki, Kimiko, and Tsukiko- You are forgiving.

_Aki sighs_

Aki- Well, I've wasted more time so... We'll see you next time in the next chapter of the S.H.F.S in which we will hold the dance off.

Kimiko- And so this is goodbye!

Tsukiko- Until the next-

Aki, Kimiko and Tsukiko- Super Hyper Fangirl Show!!

Everyone- JA NE!!!!


	8. ANNOUCEMENT

**Important News**

**Due to a lack of inspiration and many other projects that demand my attention, **

**the Supa Hyper Fangirl Show will be put on a temporary hiatus.**

**I'll be trying my hardest to come back to this fiction but for the time being, **

**Check out my other stories and find new things to love!**

**Thank you All for the support,**

**_Aki Miyahara_**


End file.
